Search For Love
by SangoXKirara
Summary: Inuyasha gives up on Kagome...she just reminds him of someone he cant have..his Kikyo, Well a certain slayer,starts to notice how he is always drifting away from the others Full sum inside. InuXSan .:COMPLETE:. ENJOY n.n
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha gives up on Kagome...she just reminds him of somewone he cant have..his Kikyo, Well someone in his starts to notice how he is always drifting away from the others. What will she do to help the confused, sad, and lonly hanyou? Pairings: InuXSan ENJOY!! (oh and R&R .)

**SEARCH FOR LOVE**

**It was a warm day, Inuyasha and the others were on their way in search of the Shikon no tama they stopped by kaede's village to pick up kagome, **

**"Feh why do we have to get that wench anyways...she's cant fight! she just tags along screaming inuyasha sit boy and" but he was cut off by sango smacking him good on the back of his head, "inuyasha don't be so mean remember Kagome is the only one who can see the shards." Sango said while giving him the 'be nice' look**

"**Hey guys!" shouted a vibrant Kagome. **

**She felt as if she had not seen any of them in years. Even though she was only gone for a week. Her Ebony hair wisped in the wind.**

"**Kagome!" shouted a happy Shippo...the lil kit was happy to see his 'momma'**

"**Ah Shippo-Chan, I brought you some chips!" she said picking up the little fox demon.**

**Miroku walked up to kagome but instead of saying 'hi 'or 'hello kagome' he groped her butt.**

"**Well hello to you too miroku!"She said as she slapped his face.**

**It had become dark and Inuyasha had decided they would stay there at the village for the night. **

"**Hey were gonna stay here" he said walking away.**

"**Man I wish I was back fifty years ago when everything was fine and dandy" He said while jumping up into a tree. The scenery around me is so calm. Silently I sit on the second highest branch.**

**Sango Miroku and the others started to get settled in for the night....**

"**where is inuyasha? Its getting dark outside" asked sango in a worried tone.**

'**he is somewhere outside" Miroku stated as he walked up to the girl.**

"**well I think im going to search for him...this isn't like him" she said while standing up and heading out the door.**

**Back to Inuyasha**

"**What's that smell? Its so good....sango? she smells nice...like...lilies..." Inuyasha said while sniffing the air. **

**He saw a figure in the dark depths of the forest...he knew who it was...**

That's all for the 1st chapter sorry couldn't think of anything. I know it was slow and lame but hey it will get better in the next chapter(s) catch ya later R&R PLEASE!!!!! Arigatou


	2. Secret meeting and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or inuyasha characters **

**Recap of last chapter :;:; Inuyasha goes to get some quiet time and sango is worried, Inuyasha smells someone's presence**

**Chapter 2 Secret Meeting and nightmares.**

**Inuyasha jumped off the tree, 'Sango why are you coming here' he thought as he walked towards the hidden figure. **

"**Inuyasha are you out here?" Sango whispered **

"**Yeah I'm right here" Came a voice known as none other than Inuyasha. **

**Sango spun around to notice the hanyou was right behind her. She couldn't see to well in the dark, but telling by his voice she could sense it was him.**

"**Inuyasha you should come back, its getting late." She said in a normal tone. **

"**Alright alright lets go" he said in an annoyed voice, she could tell he wanted to be alone, she also knew it wouldn't be safe out here and the others were worried. **

**Inuyasha continued on his way and just before he reached the others he noticed that there were no footsteps coming from behind, 'where did she go?' he thought as he turned around to once again face the forest. **

"**Inuyasha c'mon we are tired and we can't stay up all night worrying about you." Called Shippo, the little kit was only a kid and even though he was hyper he still needed rest just like the others.**

"**Hmn" was all Inuyasha said before entering the hut he Shippo and Miroku shared.**

**Inuyasha sat there for about 10 seconds before deciding to go out and look for sango since he didn't see her walk back to the hut her and Kagome stood in. **

**Without a word he silently stood up from his sitting position and walked outside. **

**He tried to recognize her sent but he didn't. 'she has to be somewhere' he thought as he stepped more and more close to the forest, That's when it hit him, the one scent he will never forget, he's known it for so long now...the scent of Kikyo. **

**Inuyasha noticed some of Kikyo's soul collectors floating by he decided to follow them. **

"**Kikyo please stay where you are I need to see you' he said to himself as he ran with his hanyou speed. Sure he wasn't as fast as his brother but he was pretty quick. He stopped and stood there stunned at what he was seeing. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" he said to no one in particular. **

"**So you are a demon slayer...you used to live in that village...I remember you, travel with Inuyasha. "Kikyo stated to the Taijiya Sango was sitting on a log across from the miko. **

"**Kikyo why do you still linger here?" sango asked. Her curiosity always got the better of her. **

"**Why? I'll tell you why, I want Inuyasha to come with me to live in peace together, but he still refuses...it's because that reincarnation of me, Kagome is blocking the pathway to our love. She doesn't want to give me her soul." Kikyo said in a sad lonely voice. **

"**Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered. The girl turned her face and said "inuyasha you heard what I said did you not?" **

**Inuyasha now noticing that he was found stepped out of the darkness and into the light of her soul collectors. He looked sad yet happy in the same moment. **

"**Kikyo...I love you and I always will, but my place is here I have to defeat Naraku, and I have to help my friends, kikyo you must understand." He said as he neared her and sango. **

**Sango was just looking in shock, she never heard him speak in such a soft tone. **

"**Inuyasha...and kagome?" Kikyo asked, she was determined to find everything out. **

"**Kikyo you aren't jealous are you?" he said while smirking**

"**I...I am not jealous...I just..." she said looking around, at sango then back at inuyasha **

"**I just want to know ok!" she seemed a bit angered. **

"**No I don't love kagome she is just a friend and nothing more." He said as he reached for Kikyo's hand. **

"**Inuyasha umm..." was all sango said while looking behind the hanyou. **

"**What is it sango?" he asked turning around.**

"**Oh" he said noticing Kagome's shaking figure, she had tears welling up in her eyes, she had refused to let them free.**

"**Kagome..I" Inuyasha said....but no answer....Kagome just stared at the vision before her. **

**Some how Kagome was always there to see, always there to hear, there never was a moment that Inuyasha didn't see her smiling face...but tonight...tonight was different. She wasn't smiling she wasn't happy, she was sad. **

"**kagome c'mon lets go back" Sango said trying to comfort her friend, she reached over and swung her arm around kagome's shoulders and turned her around, kagome gave one last look to Inuyasha and dug her face into sango's chest. **

**Sango and kagome walked in silence back to their hut, sango lay down in her sleeping bag, and tried to sleep, she wondered to herself 'why did I have to be there? Why do I have to be so curious, why did I even talk to kikyo? If I would have stood with kagome she wouldn't have worried about me and she would have never heard what Inuyasha said.' The young slayer lied her head down into her folded arms. She closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**Kagome on the other hand, could not sleep at all she kept dreaming a horrible sight and when she would wake up to try and shake the thoughts away she kept dreaming about it. **

_**Kagome's Dream:;:;: Kagome POV**_

_**I am walking around a field of beautiful flowers, Inuyasha and my friends are with me...I stop and pick a daisy, it smells so good. Inuyasha is coming towards me. "Kagome can we talk?" he whispers. I nod and he leads me into the woods to ramble on about something but I don't care its inuyasha I can listen to his words all day if I had to, even though I can sit him a few times if I get bored.**_

"**_Kagome I love Kikyo and I always will, you are my friend and only a friend is what you will ever be to me...I have chosen to go with Kikyo..." He tells me this and I can feel tears begin to form in my eyes, they are begging to be released, but I am strong I can take it. _**

**_I turn around to walk away and I stumble into something...or rather someone, its Kikyo, she is trying to grab for my neck, but I wont let her I kept dodging her moves, even though I am fast Kikyo is somewhat stealth like, she managed to grab me by my arm, she raised me high in the air as inuyasha just watched he seemed to enjoy it. 'Inuyasha help me' I screamed but it felt like he couldn't hear me. Sango is running towards me and Kikyo releases her grasp I fall to the ground, but easily I stand up she launches her Hirikostu 'yes she is coming to save me' or at least that's what I thought, instead she threw it at me, I feel my bones crack, and I start to fall in and out of consciousness, My soul has separated from me and I can see myself lying there on the silky green grass, a crimson substance dripping slowly from my lip, my soul then disintegrates into Kikyo's body, sango and Kikyo both kiss Inuyasha and then begin to laugh manically,_**

_**END KAGOME"S DREAM **_

**Kagome shot up to see a worried Sango 'kagome-Chan are you okay? You were moving a lot and whimpering in your sleep...was it a nightmare?' her friend asked her. But Kagome didn't reply. Instead she just stood up and walked outside. 'Why did I have that dream...is it a warning?...maybe Naraku is trying to trick me?' Kagome stood outside in the warmness of the wind, the light of the full moon caressed her skin gently. 'Wait a second it's a full moon, Inuyasha....' She thought as she looked around. She walked into the hut next to her, she saw Shippo,and Miroku sleeping. she walked in a bit more to see a Human inuyasha sitting down the way he usually does. 'Hey Inuyasha?" she began but was cut off when Miroku spoke in his sleep "mnn wait....will...you consider ...bearing my child?" kagome sweat dropped as she heard him "keh that monk will never give up..." inuyasha said then he turned to Kagome "hmn was you gonna say something ..or something?" she just smiled and said...."no never mind its not important." Then she walked out "hmn ok then" Inuyasha said as she left. Kagome walked back to where she was sleeping, she felt aloneknowing she might dream that again. Sangolay there in her bed just looking up at the roof, 'I wonder what was bothering Kagome?' she thought, she was cut off when she felt the presence of something warm next to her, she turned her head to see Kagome snuggling up against her Sango scooted over for her best friend. She knew something was wrong 'hmmn maybe it was the dream..' she thought before she fell asleep.....**

Ok that's all for this chapter I have a few things to say to some of the reviewers.

**AddictedtoInuyasha:**

Thank you for reviewing, Im glad you liked it. And I will update soon!

**Soru Skellington**, is my best tomodachi-Chan, she would like to also say a few things.(Yasha-chan is me lol)

**Soru:** Hi everyone! What is up with thee? Oh and Hi Raku! I know I made you read this ! But anyhoo. I would just like to welcome Yasha-chan to the world!!!! Crowd: -cheer- YAY! -Random fan- I LOVE YOU YASHA!!! SIGN MY CHEST! Soru: -smacks random fan- Anyway... O.o;;; I would just like to say, this is my tomodachi, anyone who messes with my tomodachi, will be attacked! I will turn into a make shift anti-flame machine gun, and beat your ass! Hahaha!

But a message to **Onista**! What the hell are you talking about when you say 'I highly doubt Inuyasha would go down on Kagome!' Of course he would! Hell, if some one sat me that much just because they were a whiny bitch who can't get over the fact that the whole world doesn't always revolve around them I would sure as hell hate them! Infact I think Inuyasha is very nice to Kagome for what he puts up with. Sango can take care of herself. Sango is an excellent fighter!

Kagome just stands there screaming 'INUYASHA' while Inuyasha has to save her, which makes everything go wrong!!! Because while he's saving her ass the youkai's are kicking his! And incase you didn't notice, no she can't shoot a fucking arrow last time she did broke the Shikon No Tama! excuse me, but Incase you haven't noticed all she ever does is sit and cry over every little thing, if Inuyasha even says Kikyou it's "OSUWARI!!!" and "IM GOING HOME!''

She's immature and childish... I don't care what people say about her being nice all she ever does is cry and sit inuyasha and stand around and think that everything revolves around her, and think that Inuyasha is all hers and no one else's!!! SHE'S A BITCH OKAY??? Well im spent! Ja Ne!

Excuse my tomodachi's language please . she's crazy...but I luv her (no you perv not in that way lol)

Here is a quote I would like to share with you all

**Miroku: "I don't know the exact circumstances but either way Inuyasha's probably the bad guy here."**

**Shippo: "Yeah, because Kagome says so."**

If you don't remember that was because kagome was jealous of kikyo in episode 151 and she was jealous cuz Inu was happy to know that kikyo was ok. Now c'mon anyone is gonna be happy to know that the 1st person that ever loved them was safe! And why is Inu always the bad guy ? Humn? Just because some wench says so!? Well if anything kagome should be the one wearing those beads cuz she always does everything wrong then tells everyone else that its Inu's fault, she turns everyone against him and why? Just because Inu loves kikyo of course he does! He knows he cant be with her, he wants to but no friggen kagome has a say so in it and ends up sitting Inu, for wanting to be with his love, well too bad for kagome cuz she's got another thing coming!

Well I just felt I should let that out and Soru thought she should too.

R&R everyone THX!! (Flames r welcome but not too harsh k! if you try a harsh flame I will send Soru's make shift anti flame machine gun on you lol)

(p.s sorry to all kagome fans for being so cruel it's just my opinion)


	3. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I donot Own Inu Yasha or the characters, just the story line**

**The Next Day. **

**It was morning and kagome woke up beside her friend.**

**She reached over a pulled a few hairs out of Sango's face.**

**"she looks so peaceful…its hard to believe that she is going through so much pain just by looking at her" Kagome whispered. She then slowly got out of the bed making sure not to wake the Taijiya.**

**She walked outside of the hut and into the morning mist. She looked around and saw that no one was awake yet, only her and kaede.**

**Kaede was sitting down by a stream; Kagome silently walked her way to the miko,**

**"Kagome good morning" Kaede said her eyes still closed, she was enjoying the morning before her priestess work had begun.**

**"Hello kaede, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked while taking a seat next to the woman.**

**Miroku and Shippo woke up and looked at inuyasha they new last night was the new moon and that Inuyasha was a human they looked at his figure he was sitting in the same spot and position, and his features were back to normal, he had his claws and silver hair back. "What are you two looking at?" he asked while turning his head toward the two boys.**

**They didn't answer they just stood up and walked outside.**

**Sango was finally awake but she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes, and saw him…Inuyasha was looking at her form, but not noticing that she was awake and glaring back, "you pervert! What were you doing watching me? Stalker!!" she then raised her hand to smack his face, but he caught it, "I wasn't looking at you!" he lied. "I was...Kagome…uh sent me in here to get something, and now that I have found it I am leaving now!" he said while searching the room for something to grab….he picked up Kagome's pencil she was using last night while she was studying, and ran off.**

**Back with kaede and Kagome.**

**"Hai go ahead child," Kaede said while looking at the young girl's worried face.**

**"Well you see…" she said while looking away, "I had this dream that well Sango and Kikyo attacked me then …." Was all she said, she didn't want Kaede to hear the rest. 'Why did I even ask her then?' she thought as she played with the hem of her skirt.**

**"I see the rest of your dream, it's a private matter, but you should know that dreams tell thy self something that is to come." The old woman said while standing up.**

**"think about it kagome, what did you do…or rather what are you going to do to make my sister and Sango-Chan do such a thing?" she then started off to check on some of her patients.**

**At about noon they were headed off.**

**"Bye Kaede, thank you for all your help!" Kagome waved bye with Shippo on her shoulder.**

**They walked down the empty dust ways. "Hey Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked**

**"Yeah?" Kagome said while turning towards the girl.**

**"I was just wondering if you were feeling okay. You know since last night you don't seem like yourself lately…" Sango said with concern in her tone.**

**"Oh im fine, thanks for being worried though, you're a great friend Sango."**

**The group continued on their way when they had noticed a giant whirlwind looking thing. "Oh a jewel shard..." kagome said Inuyasha knew who it was…**

**"Ugh its that wolf again!" inuyasha exclaimed, obviously he didn't feel like seeing him at the moment.**

****

That's all for this chapter.

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions areOOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

BUH BYE!!


	4. Curious Thoughts, Strange Encounters

Hey guys sorry for not updating lately. I had company for thanksgiving, and this month has been extra busy. I am making this chapter extra long to make up for it okay?

Alright here we go.

Disclaimer: I dont Own Inuyasha

**Recap of last chapter:**

The group continued on their way when they had noticed a giant whirlwind looking thing. "Oh a jewel shard..." kagome said Inuyasha knew who it was…

"Ugh it's that wolf again!" inuyasha exclaimed, obviously he didn't feel like seeing him at the moment.

**Chapter 4:**

**Curious thoughts and Strange Encounters. **

(Long title I know lol)

"Kagome!" yelled Koga as he pushed his way thru Inuyasha and Sango, knocking them both to the ground.

"Kagome, are you ready to come with me now?" he said while taking her hands in his.

"Uh koga? What about Ayame?" kagome asked while looking towards Miroku and Shippo, who were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Forget her, I want a woman who can see the shards of the sacred jewel!" with that he lifted her over his shoulder.

Kagome yelled "Inuyasha!" while kicking and screaming, trying to find away out of his tight grasp.

But inuyasha didn't pay attention to her. He wasn't even looking at the group; he was walking off, "Inuyasha? Where are you going?" asked Shippo, who was sitting on top of miroku's head.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept walking.

Kagome, just stared, she wondered why he didn't care…then again, she remembered, that he said she was 'only a friend' and that made her change her mind. She wasn't resisting anymore, and Koga liked it.

"Okay woman, let's go!" he said while getting ready to run.

Everyone turned around but koga was fast, since he had the jewel shards in his legs, all they saw was a tunnel of smoke poof. And they were out of sight.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo.

"Hey Miroku…what's wrong with inuyasha?" sango asked, while turning to the direction she saw the hanyou go.

"Hmmn, I don't know, but shouldn't we go get kagome?" Miroku said while stepping closer.

"Uh, maybe we should wait for inuyasha. We can't just leave him behind" sango said while turning around.

"Right, I guess we could set up a camp over there in that field, Shippo will you assist me?" the monk asked the young kit, who simply nodded in return.

"Do you think we will see kagome again?" Shippo asked a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Don't worry Shippo, we'll get her back. Im going to find Inuyasha, I'll be back" sango said while walking off into the pathway that led to the woods.

Inuyasha sat under a tree, staring up at the mid-day sky, he wondered to himself 'how come I didn't stop koga from taking kagome?' even he didn't know, the past week, he had been feeling different, like he wasn't himself, it wasn't because of the new moon, his demonic blood hasn't been acting up, because he had Tetsusaiga with him, he just had a feeling, a weird one.

Sango searched everywhere; she whispered to herself "why am I always going after Inuyasha? Why am I so worried?....I couldn't possibly…no way, I don't have feelings for him, do I ? Oh im just being silly, inuyasha loves kikyo, he could never." She stopped what she was saying, as she saw Inuyasha sitting there under the tree. "Small wilderness, eh sango?" he said while turning to face her. He had heard what she said, and smiled inwardly, it was weird, he didn't have that feeling in his gut anymore, he had experienced it before, the feeling only came when he thought of kikyo, or when he was around her, but soon it passed, and he felt normal.

When he was around sango, he was a different person. Sure he still looked the same, and talked the same, but he was…nicer than usual.

"Uh Hey Inuyasha…can I ask you something?" sango said while slowly stepping closer to him.

"Inuyasha looked at her to pay attention to what she was about to say.

"Why didn't you stop koga? Ya know from taking kagome?" she asked in a meek voice, she didn't understand…she felt embarrassed talking to him, they were alone, in the woods, just them two.

Inuyasha scooted over, and motioned for her to sit down. "Sit down sango, your making me nervous, I can't be the only one sitting." She listened and sat across from him.

"I didn't stop koga…because…." He drifted off,

"No go on" sango said, while looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't stop koga, because one, I didn't feel like fighting him, and two, we could use a break from kagome." He chuckled a bit, but saw that sango wasn't laughing, and became serious again.

Sango began"Inuyasha, you never back down from a fight, especially with Koga, and what do you mean we need a break from kagome, have you forgotten…"

"I know! She is the only one who can see the damn shards! I get the hint okay!" inuyasha yelled, cutting off sango's statement.

She had a look of hurt in her eyes, he never yelled at her like that, yeah they had their fights and arguments, but he never carried such a cold tone.

She stood up and started to walk away when inuyasha interrupted "where are you going?" he asked, his voice normal again.

Sango didn't answer, she just kept walking.

"Damn it sango im talking to you!" inuyasha said while standing up, he want about to let her leave.

With those last words said sango turned around to face inuyasha.

Shippo and Miroku were making a fire, "hey Miroku? Why do you think sango always goes after Inuyasha?" Shippo asked the monk.

"I do not know, it is strange though," Miroku stated. "There, all done, c'mon Shippo, get warm" Miroku said while smiling at the young fox youkai. They had finished making the fire, and were now getting comfortable.

Koga had been running for a long time now and kagome had gotten tired, so she captured the time and took a nap. She had hoped Inuyasha and the others would come soon.

Soon, kagome had woken up, she sat up and looked around, she was in the den of Koga and the demon wolves, she wasn't scared, and it wasn't like the first time Koga had taken her.

But last time she had Shippo, this time she was alone.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and said,

"Inuyasha, All im saying is that we should go get Kagome, you don't have to be such an ass about it" with that she walked off, in the direction that they set camp.

Shippo and Miroku were getting hungry, it was dark outside by the time Sango had returned. "Couldn't find him Sango?" Shippo asked while scratching the back of Kirara's ears.

"Sango, Maybe Inuyasha will come back on his own, Shippo and I will go get some food." Miroku said while standing up, it was funny, he hadn't groped her all day, 'maybe he got the hint.' Sango thought to her self. 'Or not' she yelled in her mind, as she felt the monk cop a feel of her behind. "Damn it!" she said and smacked him hard on the cheek. "What? It's not like I never touched you there before?" he said, acting like it was nothing.

"ugh just go already" sango said while patting her knees, kirara jumped into her arms, and started mewing, she loved her Sango,, and would protect her no matter what, but she didn't care when Miroku touched her mistress, she knew that sango would punish him for that, so she need not worry.

Inuyasha went to the stream that was close by, and splashed his face with cool water.

He thought to him self" why did I get so mad a sango? We weren't really even talking, so why did I want her to stay?" he splashed more water, it was freezing cold, and awoke his senses. He began to walk back to where the others were.

He was only a few feet away from his destination when he sniffed the air, it was cool, and crisp, and he noticed, that Shippo, and Miroku's scent were absent, only Sango, and her little Neko youkai were present. Inuyasha stood there for what seemed like a long while, just enhailing sango's exotic scent of, lilies, and fresh water. He had been snapped back to reality when he saw sango's face staring at him from the other side "what are you looking at? Hmmn" she said never breaking her stare. "Hmmn o-oh nothing. I was..Uh" was all that he could say, he had words in his head, that needed to come out, but his lips weren't gonna let them.

He stepped closer, and soon he was sitting by the fire.

Back with Kagome and Koga

"So, Kagome, finally decided that you want to be my woman eh?" koga said slyly while sitting next to her. "No I didn't decide anything koga! You stole me! Might I add AGAIN!, you just wait Inuyasha will come and get me" she said while glancing up at the sky.

"Heh' Kagome, you don't belong to Inuyasha, you belong with me!" koga said while grasping her hands. She had very delicate fingers, and her skin, a nice tone it, koga thought she was beautiful, he cursed Inuyasha for not taking care of her. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't hurt you, I'll take care of you, not like that stupid mutt face" he said while letting go of her hands, he stood up and walked to Ginta and hakkaku.

He stood right above them, they were sitting down, talking about nothing in particular, just their surroundings. "Go find Kagome some food, nothing gross, or unhealthy, like you would eat, something eatable." They both nodded and headed off.

Koga then walked over to a near by waterfall, just a few feet away from the den. He sat next to the small group of wolves, they were lounging around, he began to talk to them, Kagome couldn't hear though, it sounded like mumbling, she thought he was probably talking to himself, She had the urge to ask him a question, and her mind told her to stay, but her body told her to walk, she then stood up, and went to where koga and the mini-pack was, "uh, Koga-kun, do you love Ayame?" she asked hesitantly.

"No" he snapped his head toward her, his voice icy, yet gentle. "Why?" Kagome asked as she stroked the light brown wolf's fur, which was lying next to her.

Koga didn't say anything, just looked far off into the lands; he looked into the sky, and smelled water. "It's going to rain soon, we should get you inside the cave c'mon lets go"

He said while standing up and offering her a hand. She reluctantly took it; she began to ask "Koga, why don't you love her?"

"Kagome, if you must know, I do love her, deep down in my heart…" he trailed off, Kagome had never seen this side of koga, 'he actually admitted it, that's sweet' she thought. Koga looked like he wanted to continue, but refrained from doing so,

"No, go on, please…" Kagome said while looking him in the eyes.

"Well, you see, Ayame, I did love her, hell I still do, it's just, that if you were my woman, you could help me get the jewel shards, then I could kill Naraku, and then I won't have to worry about ayame's safety. When Naraku is dead I will marry her." He said while looking at kagome, her features softened.

"Koga…I don't have to be your woman to get the jewel shards, and you don't have to do it on your own, Miroku sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and I will help, we want to defeat Naraku as much as you do, but how come, when Ayame asked you if you remembered the promise you made…" she was then cut of by Koga "because, I…I didn't want her to get attached to me, if I should fail in attempt to kill Naraku, I don't want her to be sad, and hurt. That's why" just then kagome felt a drop of rain on her nose,

"Awe, Koga, that's so sweet, but you will not fail, if you stay strong, you can help us in the final battle, we will get rid of Naraku and his evilness" she said while walking a bit over to the waterfall, the rain was coming down hard now, and koga and kagome were the only ones outside, everyone else had gone into the cave, Hakkaku and Ginta, came back and were inside eating, "So, koga, since you don't love me, could you take me back?" she asked while walking towards him, "no, I told you I need you to find the jewel shards." He stated as he began at a normal pace to the den, "Wha…but Koga, ugh YOU WILL TAKE ME BACK! But after the weather clears up" kagome said she was in the doorway now and looked at koga who was right next to her, then proceeded back inside.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all sat fireside, and ate, Inuyasha was sitting on a tree stump, he had many tree's to choose from, but he wanted to sit on the stump while he ate, "Miroku, don't you think Inuyasha has been distant lately?" Shippo asked while stuffing his mouth with the fish they had caught. "Hey I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled. The little kitsune jumped back a bit then yelled "hey your lucky Kagome isn't here!" Shippo, began to feel worried for kagome again, "do you think she wants to come back? do you think she likes it with koga?" Shippo said with a sad tone, he ran over to sango and kirara, who were sitting down under a tree, "Sango, I miss kagome" he said while rubbing his eyes, "I know Shippo, we will get her back" She aid trying to comfort the child, after all, he was attached to kagome the most. Everyone finished up, and felt that it was time for sleep, 'in the morning we will go get kagome' inuyasha thought as he snuggled himself against the tree stump.

"Sango? Kagome lets me sleep next to her…so would it be okay if I slept with you and kirara?" Shippo asked while looking at the green grass below him. "hai, that would be more than ok Shippo-Chan, and besides, you can keep me safe from that monk" sango said with a smile "uh huh, you can count on me sango" the kit then jumped into the Taijiya's arms and snuggled close.

Within minutes everyone was sound asleep, all except for an irritated hanyou, 'damn this I cant sleep at all, what's wrong with me' He wondered to himself, inuyasha had always wondered about things, but never was he so curious, he couldn't stop thinking about her, every time he thought he was about to fall into slumber, her face flashed in his mind.

"Sango why am I drawn to you?" he whispered, while looking at the slayers sleeping form, the vibrant colors of red and orange from the fire danced across her ivory skin, she managed to look beautiful, whether it be in a fight, or even when she slept. Inuyasha finally gave up, and fell asleep, he didn't care if he saw her face anymore, and it was pleasant.

The next morning everyone woke up, Miroku was the first, he stood up and walked to the stream, he sighed deeply, then said to himself " I knew it, " he had heard everything Inuyasha said the night before, how he was drawn to sango, but he didn't understand all of it ' does he love sango, kagome and kikyo?' he thought, "man he is worse than me …if he does" he said then laughed it of, and walked back to camp, sango and Shippo woke then. They saw Miroku coming back, and Shippo, rubbed his groggy eyes,

"lets go get kagome now" he half yawned, Everyone stood up and gathered their things, Inuyasha walked over to them, and sniffed the air around them, "koga, he's over there lets get going" he said to them, no particular tone, they walked down a dusty trail for what seemed like eternity, when Inuyasha sensed something, "sango….can you feel that?" he asked while turning to face the girl, she simply nodded then said "a strong demonic aura, who or what do you think it is?" she stated, No one answered, she took a few steps towards inuyasha and looked ahead, where he cast his gaze, and that's when she saw it, a lonely village, with only a few people who stayed there. "Sango, this looks like…." Miroku started, "My village" sango finished with fear in her voice, 'why are there people here? This place, should not ' she thought while stepping closer, soon she was next to inuyasha, he could smell the sadness and fear on her, he didn't like it, "Sango…" he said then placed his clawed hand on her shoulder.

Koga and Kagome were off, "well I guess I could take you back…just don't let that mutt know what I said…got that!" he said while lifting her onto his back.

"Your secret is safe with me koga" then they sped off, Kagome held on for her life, the jewel shards in koga's legs gave him super speed, they arrived shortly, back to where he took her from, they had hoped they were still there, unfortunately they were not, "They aren't here, "koga said, but soon after catching the scent of Inuyasha they sped off again.

Shippo and Kirara were behind Miroku, he had told them to stay back, he walked over to his two friends and said "Should we go down there?" inuyasha reached behind sango and smacked Miroku in the back, "shut up damnit! That's her home, "he yelled sango's expression never changed, "Hey c'mon now Inuyasha, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything" his words were cut off when sango started walking downhill, she made it to a nearby tree and collapsed, Inuyasha and Miroku started off after her when Shippo yelled"hey don't leave me here!" kirara then transformed into her larger form and Shippo hopped on, they also took off after the two.

"Sango, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked while picking her up off the ground.

"It's …K-Kohaku….he's here!" she said while using Inuyasha's strong form to keep her stance.

Inuyasha looked concerned, he couldn't see Kohaku, and he knew that Naraku wouldn't let him free so easily, it was then that he smelled it ….Kagura, the wind sorceress, he thought that maybe she and Kohaku were together in the village, "c'mon Sango, we gotta get in there, its Kagura, she might have Kohaku" they went into the village.

Well that's all for this chapter, I made it long so that I could make up for not updating.

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	5. Gains and Losses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha.

**Recap of last chapter.**

"It's …K-Kohaku….he's here!" she said while using Inuyasha's strong form to keep her stance.

Inuyasha looked concerned, he couldn't see Kohaku, and he knew that Naraku wouldn't let him free so easily, it was then that he smelled it ….Kagura, the wind sorceress, he thought that maybe she and Kohaku were together in the village, "c'mon Sango, we gotta get in there, its Kagura, she might have Kohaku" they went into the village.

**Chapter: 5 Gains and Losses**

Koga and Kagome reached the others, "Kagome!" yelled Shippo, who jumped into her arms, "where is Inuyasha?" she asked immediately, "They went to sango's village, to save Kohaku"

"Koga take me there" she said but Shippo grabbed her sleeve "no kagome, Inuyasha uh…they can handle it, stay with me im scared." She nodded and koga decided to stay to help protect them just incase, it wasn't like him to do that, but he just did.

"Kagura show your self wench!" Inuyasha screamed, he felt determined to get Kohaku, once and for all. All of the sudden there was a gust of wind, and Kagura appeared

"so Inuyasha, come to kill me off huh?" she said in a normal tone, she wasn't the type to jump into things, she liked to play around a bit, that was one thing Naraku didn't have control over.

She stepped closer, and looked Inuyasha in the eye, then glanced over to sango "Where is Kohaku?!" sango exclaimed, Inuyasha was taken back at the tone in her voice, it was icy and dead, "now now slayer, he is here, and he is just fine, aren't you Kohaku?" The young boy stepped out from behind the wind sorceress, "K-Kohaku…" sango stuttered, her brother wouldn't look her in the eye, all he said was "its you, the woman I cant forget" he said it in a slight whisper, but Inuyasha heard it, he knew Kohaku wasn't bad, and that he wanted to be with sango, Inuyasha had the urge to slice kagura's head off, "you bastard!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and slashed at kagura's waist, she winced in pain and held her stomach, which was bleeding, back at naraku's castle he could feel the pain and sent his poison insects out to get Kagura.

The insects reached her, and called her back, she jumped on her feather and ordered Kohaku to come with her, but he was frozen he didn't move, he didn't want to move

She was in to much pain to argue with him, so she decided to come back for him, with that last thought she was off.

"Kohaku, lets get out of here while you still can!" Inuyasha said Bust Kohaku didn't budge, "He cant move, the poison insects, they…stung him" sango whispered as tears formed in her eyes, "well then lets just grab him and go" Inuyasha then ran to Kohaku, but was sent flying back when a light blue shield formed in front of the boy, "shit….she put up a barrier, god damnit Kagura" Inuyasha said while sango helped him to stand, he looked at her and said "don't worry sango, we will get your brother back to you, hell if I have to die trying I will, only because I care so much" sango couldn't believe what he said, his words were kind, and caring, she never heard him say something so nice, and thoughtful. That made the tears flow freely, inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry, Kohaku watched, he felt so sad, he couldn't do anything about it, and even if they could break the barrier, they still couldn't get him away.

Miroku watched with hurt in his eyes, as Inuyasha stroked sango's head, he had always wished it were him to comfort her in the way Inuyasha was doing, 'maybe if I didn't touch her ass so much' he scolded himself. Then a thought hit him, he walked up to the barrier as much as he could, without getting hurt, he sat down and held out a white scroll with markings on it, he mumbled something and threw the scroll at the blue shield, the first layer was devoured in a yellowish light, now all he had to do was work on the rest, "don't worry Kohaku, we are going to get you out" the monk told him, the Taijiya couldn't help but smile, at least they were trying.

Back with kagome and Shippo

"Koga…what do you think is happening down there?" kagome asked, Shippo was on her shoulder, and kirara rest in her lap.

"I don't know he said, but im sure mutt face and the exterminator can handle it, that monk too" koga said while turning to face kagome, they just sat there, kagome couldn't take it anymore, she had a feeling that something was going on, she ran away from the others until she came to where Inuyasha and sango were, she couldn't believe it, He was embracing her, with a smile, "I don't believe this!!" she shouted

Inuyasha was surprised to hear kagome's voice, Shippo, koga and kirara were behind her, Kirara saw her mistress who was locked in the Hanyou's arms, then looked a little further and saw Kohaku, she and Shippo ran to Miroku, who was still sitting down but now facing kagome, she had startled his prayer, "Inuyasha I…How…Sango…but. I…SIT!" she stammered, she was hurt confused and angry. Inuyasha came crashing to the ground

"Damn it all…Kagome, what the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled as he stood up, luckily for sango only he was brought down, Inuyasha looked to sango, her face was shocked, she didn't know what to say, "sango, something wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeing the look she had. "What!? All you can say is something wrong to sango? What about me Inuyasha ?!" kagome yelled, by this time Sango was fuming."HEY! Kagome, you had no right to sit Inuyasha! He didn't do anything wrong! And for your information we were on our way to get you! And this is how you treat us, im sorry kagome, but not everything revolves around you!" sango yelled back, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but someone had to say it, Inuyasha smiled inwardly then whispered to sango "way to go tell her off ha-ha"

Sango, didn't know what came over her, was it Kohaku? Or was she really angry with kagome, for breaking the two's embrace.

"UGH SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIITT!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha met his enemy once more, the gross ground, after the last sit kagome delivered Sango picked inuyasha up who was now in a lot of pain and stormed over to Kagome" Damn it kagome! If you don't remember you are the one that let koga take you, you could have fought him! But no! you wanted to go with him isn't that right?!, you nosy little bitch, why don't you go home to your own time kagome and stay there! We don't need you anymore, ya know I always backed you up, there were times when people said how annoying you are, and I said to leave you alone, but you know what? Now there is only one thing we need you for…finding the jewel shards, and your not even good at that, you think your all high and mighty just because you are the reincarnation of the beautiful priestess Kikyo, but you got another thing coming!, " by the time sango finished she was out of breath and Inuyasha was satisfied, the only ones who were sad was the rest of them, they were hurt at how kagome's former best friend reacted, but hey, kagome was too rash in the first place, she had no right to jump to conclusions like that.

Kagome's eyes watered up, and she opened her mouth to say something but sango cut her off " here kagome I'll finish your sentence ….IM GOING HOME!" sango said, then started again" there's no need for you to say anything, now be on your way" Kagome let tears freefall from her chocolate eyes, as she ran away, she didn't know where she was going, she just ran.

"Sango…how…where, did you come up with all of that?" Miroku said

"I didn't have to come up with it, it's been there for a while" sango said while walking over to Inuyasha, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, im ok, Hey sango, that was some wicked mean stuff you said back there" Inuyasha said while straightening his posture, "yeah I know, I didn't want to sound so mean, but she started it Heh'"

Sango walked over to Kohaku, and looked at Miroku, "can you finish now? I would like to hold my brother and get him outta here before Naraku shows up" Miroku nodded and began on the barrier again.

Shippo looked at koga and asked him "what do you think made sango so angry?, sango's pretty mean,…hey koga, could you follow kagome's scent? I don't want her to go home, I will miss her" koga looked at the young kitsune and nodded, he then picked Shippo up and went after kagome,

By that time Miroku was done with the barrier, and Sango was just staring at Kohaku, "d-do you know who I am? K-Kohaku?" Kohaku nodded, "yes I do know who you are, I see you in my dreams all the time…but I don't know your name…" Kohaku said while looking straight into sango's eyes,

Sango felt hurt, her own brother, flesh and blood, didn't know her name, but it didn't matter all that did matter was that she had Kohaku in her arms, and she was the happiest she's ever been. "Kohaku, I am your older sister…my name is Sango, I will protect you, you will never have to go back to Naraku, I promise" Kohaku nodded and then hugged Sango "s-sango….my…Ane" Sango smiled when he said that, it made her all warm inside , it made her feel…complete.

"Sango, Im glad we got your brother back, now lets get out of here, we can go back to kaede's and she can help heal Kohaku" Inuyasha said while looking to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure we could go back to kaede's? I mean what if kagome is there?" sango said while releasing her grip from Kohaku.

"Well, we will figure that out when we get there, we should just focus on getting Kohaku away from here." Inuyasha said while kneeling down to pick up Kohaku, it was difficult at first because of the sit attack he had received from kagome, and because the poison in kohaku's body, made his legs stiff, and hard to pick up. "Kohaku, are you in any pain?" Miroku asked, while walking towards him "no, not really, its just I keep getting these headaches, and they only come on when I think about you" he said while pointing to Sango, 'he must be remembering' she thought.

After inuyasha got Kohaku off the ground, and onto Kirara's back, making sure he was on securely, he then told Miroku to take Kohaku to kaede, he will be taking sango. A bad thought flashed through Kohaku's mind, he had begun to remember that night…when he slaughtered his family, he winced in pain and held his head, "you better hurry Miroku, and be careful" inuyasha said Miroku and the boy then flew off on kirara.

"Inuyasha…..I…well….thank you" sango said then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and hugging him tightly, her face tinted a pale rose color, as she held onto his body.

"uh sure sango, no problem" Inuyasha said while returning the embrace, he felt his face get warm, and he had a sudden urge to place his lips onto sango's creamy ones.

but he shook the thought away and held onto her, he then let go and said,"sango, I promised you we would get him back, and we did, im glad your happy, now lets go" then he lifter her onto his back and they went after Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha? Why did you insist on carrying me? I mean I could have gone with kirara, with…my brother, man it feels good to say that" she said with a smile.,

"Yeah, and I don't really know why I wanted to carry you, I…uh didn't want that Miroku to touch you, ya know" He said with a nervous tone.

"Uh huh " sango said, a smile crept up to her lips and had an idea, she slowly laid her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, he felt her hot breath against his neck, it make him shiver, and sango knew it she laughed a bit then said "Inuyasha…do you think it was wrong of me to yell at kagome like that?"

"Hmmn? Oh…nah I don't think it was wrong, someone had to tell her, I mean she didn't have to just assume things, we weren't doing anything ya know?" he said while taking in her lovely scent.

"Ok but…do you think….never mind" Sango said while snuggling closer, Inuyasha was about to ask her to go on, when he tripped over a tree stump, "Oof" he said while landing on the hard ground.

He coughed a bit, from the dust that was kicked up when he landed, and opened his eyes to see sango, she landed right on top of him, they both blushed furiously, and Inuyasha said "uh, hey sango ya know what?"

She gave him a puzzled look, " your not as heavy as I thought, you're a hell of a lot lighter than kagome that's for sure" he said while laughing.

"Um Sango…" Inuyasha said, Sango looked like she was in a daze, "oh. Hmmn?" she said Inuyasha looked off to the side "oh im so sorry Inuyasha " She said while getting off him and helping him up, "uh actually its ok," he couldn't believe he just said that 'what the hell am I thinking?!' he thought "Ok lets get to kaede's so I can see Kohaku" sango said while walking beside inuyasha, The hanyou had a weird idea, he swooped Sango up and into his arms threshold style and took of with lightning speed. "Inuyashaaaaaaa" sango yelled playfully, within minute they were at kaede's village, and Miroku and Kohaku arrived a few seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and to those of you who like Kagome, I bashed her a lot, so, uh im sorry? Lol anyways

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	6. Questions And Answers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Recap of last chapter:**

"Ok lets get to kaede's so I can see Kohaku" sango said while walking beside inuyasha, the hanyou had a weird idea, he swooped Sango up and into his arms threshold style and took of with lightning speed. "Inuyashaaaaaaa" sango yelled playfully, within minute they were at kaede's village, and Miroku and Kohaku arrived a few seconds later.

****

****

**Chapter: 6 Questions and Answers**

They all went toward the main hut and kaede was sitting down talking to someone, it was kikyo, "kikyo, Kagome came by here not but an hour ago, she told me to relay a message to you, " kaede said when kikyo stood up, she looked out to the doorway to see Inuyasha holding Sango they weren't moving just standing there.

Kikyo felt a sudden rage rush thru her, "Inuyasha…." She whispered, and then walked outside. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo, "Inuyasha, kagome has left, and do you wish to come to hell with me now that she is no longer here?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her, sure he loved Kikyo, and he always will, but he seemed to have interest in a certain slayer, now.

"Kikyo, I, I cannot go with you to hell now or ever im so sorry, I do love you, and I always will you were the first person to ever accept me for who I was, but I cannot leave this earth, I must stay and defeat Naraku, and get the sacred jewel, im sorry kikyo. " Kikyo wasn't sure what to say, she only walked away into the forest, and called upon her soul collectors.

"Inuyasha…." Sango said…"You can put me down now" she continued, inuyasha blushed then set her down gently, she immediately ran over to Kohaku, and helped him off kirara, and she took him inside, kaede walked out of the hut to Inuyasha

"Hmmn. Inuyasha, do thou not love my sister anymore? Or you have found someone else? You know kagome came by here" "yeah I know, and I will always love your sister, but I just can't leave with her" Inuyasha said then walked into the hut.

Inuyasha smiled at the site, Sango sitting next to her younger brother, talking

"And this is kirara" sango said while handing the little Neko to Kohaku. "Kirara?" Kohaku said another flashback came into his mind; he is playing with kirara in the garden.

"Oh, my head …I can remember some stuff, but not too clearly" Kohaku said while petting Kirara's fur

"that's okay Kohaku, you don't need to remember that quickly, I will help you slowly, at a comfortable pace, lets just relax and be happy that you aren't with that bastard anymore" Sango said "ooh Ane you cussed, Heh" Kohaku said jokingly

"Having Fun Sango?" inuyasha said while walking into the hut more,

Sango nodded and said "Kohaku, this is Inuyasha, he has helped to save you more than ever, and he was always there…" Sango said while looking deeply into the Hanyou's orbs.

"Oh I get it, you're his girlfriend right Sango?" Kohaku said with a mischievous expression.

"Uh...Well you see Kohaku…" sango began nervously but was cut off by Inuyasha

"As a matter of fact…she is" Inuyasha said. Looking at sango, who was blushing non stop.

"I knew it!" Kohaku said then stood up and called kirara to his side, "well then, I'll just leave you two alone" Kohaku said while winking at inuyasha. Then ran outside.

"Uh Inuyasha did you uh…ya know "Sango began but inuyasha just walked over and sat next to her.

"well, im not sure, Sango, when im around you, I feel…different, ive never felt this way before, not around Kikyo or kagome, I just feel, I don't know, special, does that make sense?"

He said while looking at her with a straight face.

"Yeah it does, I know how you feel." She said

"Well do you feel the same way when you are around me?"InuYasha asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know your putting me on the spot, here Inuyasha…" Sango said, Inuyasha stood up and walked away, when he got to the doorway he looked back and said "ya know, I meant what I said to your brother, just let me know when you feel the same" then he continued outside.

Sango was left in shock, she wasn't sure what's to do say or think, sure she liked inuyasha, but never could she ever think that she loved him. 'Do I…I…think I do. Wait, no, I know I do' she thought "Inuyasha she yelled" and headed out the door.

Kagome was in her own time now, and she was in her room, "I cant believe sango would do this to me, maybe I was to quick to jump the gun, and some things she said were true, but how can I ever go back and ugh I just cant" kagome tossed and turned in her bed, 'maybe I should go out, and have some fun take my mind off of things,' she thought while getting up off her bed, she opened her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a comfortable tee and headed out the door "mom, grandpa, souta going to a friends be back later" she yelled while walking down the road.

'I think I will go back in a few days, and see how everything is, and see if I can make things normal again' she thought.

Miroku looked around and thought 'where is Shippo?' he went to kaede and asked her" have you seen Shippo?"

"Yes, monk, he had quite the breakdown, he was sobbing for a while, he is in that hut over there, he is accompanied by a wolf demon by the name of Koga"

"Thank you lady kaede" Miroku said then walked over to the hut.

"Shippo-Chan you in here?" he called from the outside. "Shh" he heard koga came out and said "be quiet, he is sleeping, he took it all pretty hard, so did kagome"

Miroku peeped his head in and saw Shippo sleeping in the corner; he then stepped back and said "koga what happened?"

"Well, when we got back here, Kagome was at the well, she had told kaede that she was going home, and to tell Kikyo that Inuyasha would be waiting for her. Then she was about to jump down when Shippo came and jumped onto her and started bawling his little eyes out, he didn't want her to go, he cried and said "kagome, don't leave me." But she told him it was for the best if she left, he asked her if he could go too, but she said, no, that she would be back one last time, and then that was it. They both cried for hours, and then kikyo came, so kagome left, Shippo still cried after she was gone, but I guess that's it." Koga was done explaining what happened.

"I see so they both took it hard, and they didn't have to make a big deal about it, what im trying to say is that Inuyasha was only holding Sango, because she was crying, and I have a feeling that Inuyasha and Sango are in love." Miroku said with a sigh afterwards.

"I see, so the little mutt face likes the exterminator, Say Monk, didn't you like the slayer?" Koga said

Miroku only replied with "I used to."

Sango ran after Inuyasha, who was in his forest and sitting up in a tree,

"Inuyasha, Where are you? " Sango searched through the forest,

Inuyasha could hear sango calling for him, so he came a bit closer and sat in a nearby tree. Then he said "hey sango, what's up?" In a sly like voice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, that's it, I better stop here.

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	7. Hide And Seek, Secret Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha

**Recap of last chapter:**

"Inuyasha, Where are you? " Sango searched through the forest,

Inuyasha could hear sango calling for him, so he came a bit closer and sat in a nearby tree. Then he said "hey sango, what's up?" In a sly like voice.

****

****

**Chapter: 7 Hide and Seek, Secret Kiss**

"Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you." She said looking around

"Where the hell are you anyway?" she said turning around.

"Right here" Inuyasha said, Sango turned around and met his steamy gaze.

"So we are both here now what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha said while staring at her features. She had the most beautiful eyes, a deep brown, and her lips, so luscious, her skin was the perfect tone, all he felt like doing was holding her, and never letting go.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said, and I have come to the conclusion, that…I feel the same way" sango said her face more red than ever.

Inuyasha looked up to the evening sky and sniffed the air, he then gave a wide smile that showed his fang, and looked at sango,

They stood there for a long minute just gazing at each other,

Inuyasha then did something that surprised sango, he leaned down, and captured her pink lips in his, he then wrapped his arms around her slender waist, at first sango was shocked but then welcomed the kiss, she slid her arms around his soft neck and returned the kiss, it felt like eternity to them, sango, enjoyed this very much, then she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, she obliged him and opened her mouth, their tongues crashed together in battle, and it seemed as if neither were winning, after a minute neither could breath and let go. An out of breath sango looked up to Inuyasha and said "I love you" Inuyasha replied "I love you too sango…" then sango rested her head upon his shoulder.

Nearby Kikyo stood behind a tree, her mouth ajar, and tears welling in her eyes, she had seen and heard everything that happened. "I see Inuyasha; you love the exterminator…that is why you wish to stay…" She whispered to herself, then turned around, and wiped her eyes, her soul collectors floating around her; she walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

Back at kaede's Shippo, had woken up and was playing with Kohaku, and kirara. Shippo was teaching Kohaku how to play hide and seek.

"Ok now, you stay here, and count to 20 and I will hide, then you gotta find me got it?"

Shippo said than ran off the hide.

"Ichi, ni, san..." Kohaku said, he continued "shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu, juu go, Ni juu" He skipped a lot of numbers he didn't care; it was fun "ready or not here I come!" he then took of running.

"Well Im off" Koga said while looking at Miroku.

"Okay, see you "the monk said in return

A giant wind kicked up and koga was off. "Tell that mutt I said bye!" he yelled

Miroku stepped inside of the hut he saw kaede go into

"Lady Kaede?

"Yes child? What is it?" the miko replied.

"Well, it concerns Kohaku, is there anyway we can get the jewel shard out of his back, and still let him live?" Miroku asked with concern on his face.

"Hmmn, I don't know, we can figure something out." Kaede replied, and then began to cook.

Inuyasha and Sango were on their way back when they heard a rustle in the bushes, "stand back sango" Inuyasha whispered. "What. Why I am a Taijiya I can handle it" sango bickered back.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ok another chapter finished. Stay tuned lol

Oh and the translations for Kohaku when they played hide and seek are (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,15,20)

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	8. The Battle

Hey guys here's another (I can't stop lol, although some of you probably wishedI would)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Recap of last chapter:**

Inuyasha and Sango were on their way back when they heard a rustle in the bushes, "stand back sango" Inuyasha whispered. "What. Why I am a Taijiya I can handle it" sango bickered back.

****

****

**Chapter: 8 The Battle**

Inuyasha nodded and backed off a bit.

'It's him, I smell his rotten stench…Naraku Show Yourself, you coward!" Inuyasha said with a fiery tone.

"Hmn hmn hmn" Came naraku's voice, he stepped out from his hiding place, along with Kagura. Sango knew why they were back, and she told Inuyasha im going I have to get my brother" she whispered into his ear, hoping the two wouldn't hear, too bad though, they did.

Sango ran for her life, hoping she would make it to Kohaku before they did,

"On No Naraku you fight me here and now! Im tired of waiting for your ass" Inuyasha growled.

"Alright Inuyasha I will" Naraku said then lunged forward, to attack, Inuyasha dodged it

He swung his Tetsusaiga at Naraku's vines, he managed to slice one off, but within seconds another took its place.

Kagura chased sango, but Sango knew better than to lead the sorceress to the village, so she headed of in another direction, she stopped running "I have to fight " she said.

With one agile move her Hiriakotsu, was unstrapped and ready to be thrown.

A bunch of leaves picked up, and Kagura appeared, "so think you can keep your little brother forever?" she taunted Sango, and she knew she didn't like it.

"Ugh Kagura you Bitch!" Sango exclaimed and launched her giant boomerang towards Kagura barely dodged it, "oh I see you still haven't healed huh Kagura…well, well better for me, its just too bad you will be dead before you get to move!" Sango then pulled out her kitana and lunged at the demoness, Sango moved swiftly, she had sliced the same wound that Kagura had received earlier, the wound opened up and began to pour a crimson substance.

Naraku grasped his torso, Inuyasha knew sango was winning, 'c'mon sango you can do it' he thought as he lashed at Naraku again, this time aiming for the same place where Naraku once held.

Inuyasha stabbed Naraku, long and good. But not long enough for Naraku had called upon his poison insects, and within minutes they were swarming everywhere, stinging Inuyasha and healing Naraku, while Naraku was halfway healed, Kagura was fully healed, Sango, launched Hirikostu again. But Kagura jumped up and it missed her, but unluckily for her it's a boomerang and must return to its wielder, and it hit Kagura's arm, just in time to stop her from releasing her dance of blades.

Shippo and Kohaku were still playing but it was getting dark, and Miroku had grown worried for his friends, he told Kaede that he would go look for them, sure enough he had found Shippo, but never found Kohaku, they searched together for a while, then Miroku asked "Shippo, sniff out Sango" Shippo nodded, and said "it might not be a strong scent, but I think its her." Then they headed off in the direction Shippo sensed Sango.

Inuyasha sliced many of naraku's vines, but they just kept coming back, as long as the insects were there, he was powerless.

As if it weren't bad enough, Kohaku, ran into sango and Kagura, he was behind sango, and she didn't even know it,

"Ah, Kohaku, thought you could hide forever eh?" Kagura say menacingly "Uh Ane I don't want to go back, don't let her take me again"

"Don't worry Kohaku, "Sango said, she didn't want to lose him, not again

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura stated and only moments later millions of wind twisters surrounded them, Kagura used this as confusion for the slayer, she found the right moment and took off towards Kohaku, she captured him and he was yelling for Sango "Ane….Sango,….you promised, don't let her take me away again!" Sango heard this and ran toward him, but it was too late Kagura was already flying of with him, Sango took one last look at her brother his face, tear streaked.

Sango broke down and cried, "k-Kohaku!" she screamed the tears flew down her face, she cried,…and cried, until no more tears came out.

Miroku and Shippo reached Sango, and saw her collapsed form, Shippo ran to her followed by kirara, she snuggled up against her mistress and tried to get to look up, but she wouldn't, "Hey Miroku …Inuyasha and Naraku are over there in that direction" Sango managed to get out before closing her eyes again. Miroku nodded and took off.

He reached Inuyasha and pulled out a scroll, he mumbled something then a red barrier enclosed around Inuyasha and himself, guarding them from Naraku and his insects.

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS

And the chapter ends lol; sorry about the cliffy…is it even a cliffhanger? Oh well, and as you can see I don't do fights too well, Hope you liked it .

Please R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	9. Free At Last

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Recap of last chapter:**

Miroku and Shippo reached Sango, and saw her collapsed form, Shippo ran to her followed by kirara, she snuggled up against her mistress and tried to get to look up, but she wouldn't, "Hey Miroku …Inuyasha and Naraku are over there in that direction" Sango managed to get out before closing her eyes again. Miroku nodded and took off.

He reached Inuyasha and pulled out a scroll, he mumbled something then a red barrier enclosed around Inuyasha and himself, guarding them from Naraku and his insects.

****

**Chapter 8:** **Free at last**

"Miroku, thanks" Inuyasha half whispered. The monk was lucky enough, that he got to the fight in time, any longer and the poison effect of the insects would start to take heave.

"Humph Inuyasha, you hide behind that barrier and yet you call me the coward" Naraku was mocking Inuyasha, and the Hanyou didn't like it.

"Shut the hell up Naraku, im gonna kill you right now" Inuyasha exclaimed, then turned to his friend, "Miroku let the barrier down, and let me kill Naraku"

Miroku nodded and was about to let down the shield when inuyasha grabbed his arm and whispered " and…Miroku, take care of Sango, I don't know where she is, just make sure she is safe got that?" Miroku once again nodded then lifted his staff and the red barrier disappeared.

After turning to Inuyasha one last time, he ran off, back to where he saw sango, he wasn't going to let Inuyasha kill Naraku on his own, he had his own reasons for killing him too.

He wanted to get rid of the cursed wind tunnel, He wanted to be happy, settle down, live his life, but with Naraku, he couldn't, "I wont let this black hole in my palm take my life, I will get even "Miroku said to himself as he ran back, looking back occasionally, he reached Sango, who was sitting down, looking at the sky, she wasn't crying anymore.

Inuyasha gave Naraku the death glare then said "Naraku, Im going to slice your head off!!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on his Tetsusaiga, "Hmn Hmn Hmn Inuyasha, do you think, that you, a measly half demon, could defeat me? Naraku?" The Miasma dripping off of Naraku, "wait a minute Naraku, your one to talk, you a damn half demon too!" Inuyasha was angry ten times more then before, But it was true, Naraku is a half demon, and he had no right to say such a thing, Today just wasn't the day for Inuyasha, first he started out having fun and now he is stuck with Naraku.

"Shit, Naraku, im sick of you, die now!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up in the air, Tetsusaiga at hand, he sliced Naraku's arm completely off, it reminded him of the time when he had cut Sesshomaru's arm off,

Naraku felt a tingle in his arm, Kagura made it back to Naraku's fortress and she winced when she felt her arm, it had a burning sensation, 'Naraku, no matter what I am always going to be his slave' she thought as she grabbed Kohaku, and thru him in the dungeon.

"Stay here kid, and look, I don't mean to be so…uh harsh, but im gonna get us out of here, both of us." Kagura was sincere, she hated it, she couldn't be free, and Naraku held her life, in his hands, everyday she hoped to get away from him, and just when she thought she was there, she had to go back, Kagura was about to walk out when she noticed something, A hand holding onto hers, "listen, thanks I. mean, for all this, hey at least you aren't going to beat me or nothing…are you?" Kohaku said while standing up, Kagura looked at him she felt something she never felt before, she felt…warm hearted, not like that bastard Naraku, his heart was colder than ice. " no im not going to beat you, I will be back and im going to kill Naraku, and then I'll let you go, its just I have to make it look good, so uh, play along would ya." Kohaku nodded and Kagura left the dungeon, she walked out the door, when she felt it again, this time it was her other arm, she knew what was happening, Inuyasha the half demon, was slowly killing Naraku, then something shot into Kagura's mind 'If I can feel when Naraku is getting hit, and…what's going to happen to me when he dies? Will I die too?' she shook the thoughts away, and headed towards the on going battle between her 'master' and Inuyasha.

Back with Sango and Miroku

"Hey Miroku, do you think I will ever …see my little brother again?" she asked stifling a tear, she couldn't cry anymore, she had cried to much that day, she needed to be strong.

"Sango, I do think that we will get him back, and you will see him, I promise you that" The monk wasn't being perverted, but he was being, nice, and truthful, he did believe that they would get him back., he wanted the slayer to be happy, and he knew that the only way was to have her brother, and Inuyasha,…Miroku felt his heart drop, when he thought that, He loved Sango, even though she didn't feel the same, he still loved her, and wanted her to be happy, so he would help her out in any way…just to make her smile.

Inuyasha and Naraku had been fighting for a long while now, every time Naraku would make a move Inuyasha would counter, and every time Inuyasha would make a move Naraku would dodge it, Inuyasha was getting tired, not tired as in out of breath, but tired of seeing Naraku, he wanted to get rid of him once and for all, millions of things raced through his mind, all the happy things that could be if Naraku would die, Miroku would be free of his Kazanna, Kikyo, she could have her revenge….Kikyo, he felt hurt about what he did, but he couldn't go to hell, not now, not when he is so close to happiness, Sango…she could be happy, knowing he was gone, she could have her brother back and be back to normal, after having all of this in his mind, he wanted to get rid of Naraku even more, Naraku lunged out his roots, and grabbed Inuyasha by his neck, " I will not be the one who's blood will be spilt…not today, you will die!" Naraku screeched he was just about to stab Inuyasha with his vines, until a familiar wind kicked up, it was Kagura, "Naraku, do not lay one more, hand, or vine whatever you are, do not touch Inuyasha! I will be the one to slay you today! Im tired of being your servant! I belong to no one!" With that Naraku dropped Inuyasha who quickly stood up and tilted his head to the side" what the hell?...Kagura what are you doing?" he said with a nothingness to his tone, he was shocked why would Kagura do that? ' What is she doing…could she …yes, she wants to kill him herself ' he thought then grasped his sword again, and yelled "damnit Kagura you can't have all the fun!" Naraku looked at Kagura, with a death glare then said "do not forget, Kagura, I hold your life" he then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a crystallized looking orb, then began to squeeze it, Kagura feel to the ground in pain, she panicked ' what was I thinking….no I wont give in' she fought with herself in her mind, she no longer wanted to be with Naraku, she wanted to be herself, she wasn't evil deep down but when she needed to be she could conjure up a storm of events." Dance of blades" she said softly and flicked her wrist which held her magical fans, a gust of wind picked up, then a group of yellow blades flew from Kagura into Naraku, he stumbled back a bit, and grabbed his torso, ' what. I didn't feel it, maybe if I kill Naraku, I can be saved, maybe my life will be spared, I just have to get that globe from him' Kagura thought.

Inuyasha was a bit confused but then decided to join in on the action "Wind scar!" he screamed as he saw his opportunity to hit Naraku while he was facing the opposite, and down from kagura's recent attack, "Wait!" Kagura screamed, but it was too late Inuyasha had let loose his weapons power, Inuyasha's hit barely grazed naraku's left leg, Naraku was stunned and lost his grasp on kagura's life, she quickly ran to the fallen orb and picked it up, "im…free..free at last" Kagura put the orb into the sleeve of her kimono, then walked up to Inuyasha "uh this is going to sound dumb, but thanks Inuyasha" he nodded and then said " your welcome, just don't expect me to go easy on you the next time you cross my path" he said with a smirk.

Back with Kohaku, he couldn't take it anymore. He was wondering how Sango was, he already missed her, he wanted Kagura to come back and free him, she had left him in there, but he was free to roam around the dungeon,

" Ane, are you safe?" he asked while looking up at the dripping ceiling, he had always wondered that same question about his sister, her loved her a lot, and wanted to be with her. He walked around looking for a good place to sit, where the wet drops of water wouldn't hit him, he sat underneath a dry ledge, he was anxious, he couldn't wait for Kagura to come and bare the good news, ' I wonder if she did it…maybe she is dead already' he thought, while scratching his arm, it itched like hell, he couldn't satisfy his itch with the sleeve's of his Taijiya outfit, so he slid them up, and noticed that his fresh scars were all scabbed up, he didn't want to re open them but they were scratchy he remembered the time long ago when he had been taken by Naraku, and tossed into the same room as he was in now.

Kohaku's POV

"_What's this?" I said as I lifted a floor board, inside lay a black box I picked it up and examined it for a minute, finally deciding to open it, I looked inside and there it was a sharp shiny object, under it lay a note, it read '_Save me, I'm falling fast, I thought I was stable, but I was wrong

The only thing I can do is sing this song

It has a comfort , a meaning

I've been leaning

On a faith that was never there

But where is it?...where?

I just can't believe that anyone would even care

This pain I cannot bear

Save me, I'm falling fast, I thought I was stable, but I was wrong

That, my friend, is a worn out song ..."

' _Who does this belong to?' I thought, as I placed the parchment of paper back in its spot, I looked at the blade I had found, and then it hit me….Kagura, she was the only other person that had ever been in this room. Could this belong to her? Does she…'no way, Kagura has no reason….' I thought as I stood up and walked over to the place where little light shown thru, I sat there under it and saw the crimson stain on the metal object. I heard foot steps, and mumbles, 'sounds like her, I better put this back' I said to myself, then stood up and ran to the box, and put everything back in its spot, 'hopefully she wont notice my scent, I went and sat in a dark corner, she looked around a bit, I noticed her lift that same floor board as I once did, and pick up that same blade, she then sat down and lifted her kimono sleeve, " I hate you God Damnit, Fuck you Naraku!" I had never heard her use that kind of language, she then ran the blade across her arm,"Kohaku what are you doing here?" I heard her say, then I figured she had noticed me, I stood up and walked towards her " what are you doing to yourself Kagura?" I asked genuinely concerned for her, she was the one who took care of me so naturally I was kind to her back, she just stared at me and said " you just don't under stand what it feels like Kohaku, your just a kid, no one knows my pain." She then slid the now red tinted blade thru her arm again, creating lace like marks, that intertwined within each other, "yes I do know, Kagura, I was possessed and killed my whole family, I know how it feels I have a sister I will probably never see again, there is now no reason for me to be alive, any day now I expect Naraku to come and slice me to pieces, but he doesn't, he would rather taunt me and make my life more miserable, Kagura, you are not the only one who is practically dead inside." I looked at the blade, and then at Kagura's arm, dripping with her essence, it looked tempting, "Kagura, does that help? Take away the pain?" I asked determined to get more information on this ritual she had picked up, "well kid, if you wanna know the truth, it does, but that don't mean you can go and do it!" she said while stifling her tears, "Kagura, I,..Want…to, if it helps, don't hold me back" I said eying the blade._

"hmn, a week later, I had the same scars as her" he said while running his finger across his scars, they looked like webs, webs of lies, hurt, frustration, 'I remember that time I almost died if it weren't for Kagura, she is like…my mom, she takes care of me, and I cant sit here and wait for her to return, ' he thought then stood up and grabbed his scythe like weapon from his sash, then began to walk up the pathway to where the door was, he stopped when he saw a note on the door, it said " Kohaku, stay here, if Naraku see's you, he'll kill you, and don't you dare think about going after I told you not to move, I know you are anxious, but don't worry, everything will be fine, until I come back, there is some food and water for you under the floor board, and just so you know I took the blade with me, I cant risk you slashing your arms again, Kohaku, your life is going to get better you will be with your sister in time, as soon as I get back, I will take you."

---Kagura"

She had taken the blade, she wanted Kohaku to stop, and he obeyed, he knew not to do it, but he couldn't help it, it released his pain, and she knew it helped but his life was going to be good again, and he had a long time to live, and she wanted him to live it to its fullest.

Sango and Miroku were sitting down when kirara had growled, "what is it kirara?" the slayer asked her Neko youkai, "Oh I forgot, I left Inuyasha to come and protect you, he didn't want you to be hurt." Miroku said with a smile, "I know, but I cant let him do that on his own, I want a piece of Naraku too" she stood up and kirara transformed, she and Miroku got on top of the cat and were about to get ready to head out when shippo's voice came, "Sango Miroku, Im going too!" The little kitsune jumped into Miroku's arms, "Shippo, are you sure?" the kit nodded he was ready, he despised Naraku as much as the others. With that they were off.

"well, mom im off, I'll be back in a few weeks okay" Kagome said while entering the shrine, where the bone eaters well rested, she jumped in and within seconds she was climbing out, she ran to lady kaede and asked "where are Inuyasha and the others?" kaede had noticed she came back and she knew why, she wanted to make amends and be-friend everyone once again.

Kaede replied with "my child they are in that direction, I do not know exactly where just follow that path and you might run into them, and kagome take these with you" she handed her a quiver full of arrows and a bow, Kagome took her advice and ran off in the direction the older miko had informed her of.

"Kagura…you take me for a fool?" Naraku said , they thought he was long gone, but that would be too easy, he reached out and grabbed kagura's leg and she fell to the ground, he was pulling her in and right before she was completely there she threw her 'life' to Inuyasha, Naraku had thought she held onto it, for if she did, she would form herself back into naraku's body, and she didn't want that, Inuyasha caught the glassy orb and thought' Kagura…I'll help you, I wont let you die, I want to fight you again' then stuck the ball into his haori,

Sango and Miroku reached the fight, Sango jumped off and landed silently on the ground, she ran to Inuyasha's side, he smiled inwardly then said " I was wondering when you'd show up …Sango" then she looked at him and turned to face Kagura, and Naraku, she saw that Kagura was struggling, she then pulled out her kitana and looked at Inuyasha who nodded they then both took off and lunged their swords at Naraku, they slashed, and sliced, kicked and beat, Naraku, they jumped back and Naraku lost his grip on Kagura's form, she quickly jumped out and away then pulled her feather out of her hair and said "I'll be back, Inuyasha" then flew away, she headed back to Kohaku.

"Sango, throw your boomerang I have an idea." Inuyasha said Sango, pulled her bone boomerang from her back and launched it forward "Hiraikotsu" she exclaimed, Naraku stood up, and tried dodging, but he was badly wounded, and outnumbered he barely made it out of the way in time, "I knew he would do that" Inuyasha said then looked to the side and saw her, Kikyo was standing there, looking at Inuyasha he then smiled at her and said "kikyo, you can do it im counting on you." Kikyo smiled back and whispered softly so that only Inuyasha could hear "I love you Inuyasha…goodbye" she then sent her soul collectors to Naraku, who wasn't paying attention, her souls captured Naraku, and stole his soul, Naraku was still alive, but had no soul, he would be dead soon Kikyo then walked up to sango and Inuyasha then looked at Sango and said "slayer, take care of him, " Sango nodded then the miko turned to Inuyasha and placed her lips upon his, this would be the last kiss she would ever have, she planned on going to hell, Naraku would be dead, the group would finish him off, and Inuyasha would be happy, she kissed him long but Sango didn't mind, she knew they loved each other still, and that it wouldn't change her relationship with Inuyasha, Inuyasha kissed back, he also knew it would be the last time he would get to kiss touch and see kikyo.

Their kiss was ended when kikyo slowly vanished, Inuyasha felt the cold tingle of her lips and she disappeared, "Good bye Inuyasha…my love" Kikyo whispered then vanished completely, everyone stood in awe as they saw Kikyo's beautiful face in the sky, then disappear within the clouds, "wow" Miroku and Shippo said in unison." I didnt think going to hell...would be so beautiful" Shippo said.

Now it was time to finish Naraku, " I think Sango, Kikyo and I have done our part, and killed our part of Naraku, Miroku you should do the rest, and get your hand back to normal." Inuyasha said while looking from Naraku who was squirming on the ground and back to his friends.

Miroku nodded, "it's too bad kagome isn't here to see it" Shippo said sadly, sango looked at Inuyasha then to Shippo and said" so do I kagome was my best friend and I hurt her, …Kagome im sorry" Just then kagome jumped out from the bushes and said "no sango im so sorry, please forgive me" then ran to sango and embraced her, they both had tears in their eyes, yet neither let them release.

"Inuyasha, sango, Im happy for you both." Kagome said as she walked to Inuyasha, "and also, I don't think you will need this anymore" she then lifted the rosary beads From Inuyasha's neck, she handed them to sango, "here if he ever gets out of hand…use this" she chuckled

She then walked to Shippo and lifted him into her arms and hugged him gently not to hurt him, "all right Miroku, go ahead and finish him off" kagome said with a smile.

"right" Miroku said then nodded he walked over to Naraku and said" you gave me this curse, and now I think I will defeat you with it…..Kazaana!" Miroku ripped the prayer beads from his arm, and sucked in the remains of Naraku. With that he looked at his hand, the hole gradually closing, moments later, it was gone, he was set free, and never had to worry about it again.

Kagura reached Kohaku and told him "hey kid lets go, your sister is waiting for ya." Kohaku was excited "really? You did it Kagura!" he then hugged her, and they flew back to the group. They landed and Sango gasped as she saw her brother…safe and with Kagura.

"Don't worry slayer, im here to deliver your sibling, then im off. Inuyasha you have my life, and I want it." She walked up to the hanyou, and he pulled out the globe and handed it to her and said "see ya around Kagura, but the next time I see you, your going down" he said with a laugh.

She smiled and said "thank you, all of you, it sounds weird coming from me, but hey, it's the truth" she then pulled her feather out and threw it to the ground and she then headed off, she faced the team one last time, then sped off into the clouds, "see you around Kohaku" she yelled

"Bye Kagura and thanks for everything!" he yelled back while waving to her.

She was free….free at last, and she loved every second of it, she took the globe which held her life, and fused it within herself, now no one could take grasp of it.

"Ane…Im so happy, I have returned, and am ready to stay with you" Kohaku was happy, sango looked down at him and hugged him tightly. "So am I Kohaku…so am I" she said then let go, "hey Kohaku, good to have ya back." Inuyasha said while playfully pushing him to the side, Sango sat back and smiled, she was truly happy now, she had her brother, and she had Inuyasha, her friends were there, and nothing could make her sad or angry now.

"Hey Inuyasha I have an idea lets get back to kaede's I think that maybe we could turn these beads, miroku's prayer beads and the incomplete jewel shard into something." They all tiredly headed towards kaede.

The next morning it was complete, another jewel shard, kaede slowly and carefully pulled the jewel shard from kohaku's back, and quickly replaced it with the new life one she and Miroku had created.

Kohaku was alive and now the Shikon no tama was complete.

"Inuyasha are you still going to become a full youkai?" Kagome asked he shook his head "nope, we all decided on something better" he then walked up to kagome and handed her the completed jewel, "now you can come and see us anytime" Shippo said, he was sitting atop of Inuyasha's head. Kagome took the jewel and set it on her chest, right in the place of her heart; she then let it dissolve into her soul.

"So now even in battle it will never shatter? Or fall out?" she asked.

"No it will not "kaede said.

"Ok well thank you so much you guys, I'll see you, "kagome then jumped into the well back to her time. Now she could come and visit whenever, and not worry about it anymore.

"Yo, sango…" Inuyasha said she turned around and walked towards him "are you happy?" he asked, she looked at him "no…not yet" then she planted her creamy lips onto his, she kissed him long and soft, she felt his fangs through his lips, she was tempted to touch them, she glided her tongue across the place where she felt his fang, Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth, she then ran her tongue across his fang, their kiss was broken apart when they heard laughter.

"Oooh " Kohaku and Shippo said.

"Inuyasha and Sango"

"Sitting in a tree"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g"

They both said taking turns with each part, Inuyasha looked at Shippo and said "you better run boy" Shippo looked scared and took off, and Kohaku ran after him.

"Shippo, im gonna get you!!!" Inuyasha said while chasing, him Sango just laughed and smiled,

"are you just gonna stand there and watch" Inuyasha said while running towards Sango, but before she could run away or say something back Inuyasha already had her in his arms, she looked at him and said "INUYASHA!! N-Not too faaaaaassst" 'now im happy' she thought with a smile.

Miroku looked at the scene that had just played in front of him and laughed, he was cured, and happy, his friends were happy, what else could he ask for?

'Hmmn, maybe that' he thought as a pretty young miko apprentice of kaede's walked by. He ran off chasing her yelling "excuse me, miss, would you consider bearing my child!?"

THE END

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well that's it, end of story, im going to miss writing that, hmmn maybe I'll do a sequel maybe, it depends if you guys want it or not.

Review me and let me know if you want a sequel JA NE! .

R&R Flames are welcome but not too harsh.

Also I know some of you feel that INUXSAN fictions are so OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


End file.
